Check Part 1 of 2
by sarah.altair
Summary: 05x02: When Mr. Smith is killed, only Richard Castle can pick up the pieces to finally solve Johanna Beckett's murder.
1. Scene 1

**Author's Note:** This two-part story follows the events of "A Fresh Start" but should be understandable as long as you have seen Castle 04x23 "Always."

* * *

_**SCENE ONE**_

_Scene opens. Cole Maddox and Mr. Smith are standing opposite each other in the office of Mr. Smith's apartment. Cole Maddox has a gun pointed at Mr. Smith, who is standing next to his desk. Behind the desk is a painting. Both men are fairly calm, given the situation. Near Mr. Smith's desk is a beautiful, wooden chessboard. The pieces are all lined up to play._

**Mr. Smith**:

The Dragon's newest pawn. Cole Maddox. Or so they call you. We both know that's not your real name.

**Cole Maddox:**

You know what I'm here for.

**Mr. Smith:**

I do. And let me tell you: you won't get away with this.

_Cole Maddox smiles._

**Cole Maddox:**

Like I said, Mr. Smith, you can't hide Kate Beckett from me. Now hand over the files, the ones you've been blackmailing my employer with.

_Mr. Smith does nothing. After a beat, Cole Maddox aims the gun at Mr. Smith's heart._

**Cole Maddox **_(shouting, angry)_:

NOW!

_Mr. Smith moves slowly to his desk and turns around to face the painting. He lifts the painting up, revealing a safe underneath. Mr. Smith enters in a combination and opens the safe. He pulls out the safe's contents: a document envelope._

**Cole Maddox:**

Give that to me.

_Mr. Smith walks over to Cole Maddox and hands him the envelope. Cole Maddox opens up the envelope and checks inside. He looks up at Mr. Smith._

**Cole Maddox:**

This isn't everything.

**Mr. Smith:**

How would you know?

**Cole Maddox:**

My employer made it very clear what to look for. He knows you're a clever man. He didn't want you to pull any tricks.

_Mr. Smith nods._

**Mr. Smith:**

He's right.

**Cole Maddox:**

Then where's the rest of it?

_Mr. Smith walks back towards his office desk. There is a notepad on the desk. Mr. Smith takes a pen from his office desk and writes something on the top page of the notepad. He rips off the piece of paper and hands it to Maddox. Maddox glances over the page and looks back at Mr. Smith with annoyance._

**Cole Maddox:**

What the hell is this?

**Mr. Smith:**

Everything you need to find the rest of your information. _(He smiles.) _Surely, you didn't think it'd be easy?

_Cole Maddox frowns._

**Mr. Smith:**

You should know, Mr. Maddox: there is only one man who could figure this puzzle out and find the pieces you're looking for. But that man, I'm afraid, is not you.

_Cole Maddox frowns, evidently getting frustrated with Mr. Smith's dilly-dallying._

**Cole Maddox:**

Stop stalling and just tell me where you hid it.

_Mr. Smith looks at his chessboard._

**Mr. Smith:**

Do you play chess, Mr. Maddox? Because if you did, you would know that different pieces move different ways. A pawn and a king can both move one space, but there are some places_ (Mr. Smith picks up a rook.)_ that only, say, a rook can reach.

_Cole Maddox frowns. It is unclear whether he completely understands what Mr. Smith is saying. Mr. Smith smiles as he continues:_

**Mr. Smith:**

What that means, Mr. Maddox, is you and your employer can't do this without me. So I'd lower that gun if I were you.

_For a moment, Cole Maddox seems to consider it and lowers his gun slightly. Then Cole Maddox half-smiles and raises the gun again._

**Cole Maddox:**

I'll take my chances.

_There is the sound of a gunshot. The scene shifts to Richard Castle, who is standing in his loft outside his bedroom late at night. He is holding the phone to his ear, evidently listening to the conversation between Cole Maddox and Mr. Smith. Richard Castle's eyes are wide open in terror. Scene ends._


	2. Scene 2

**Author's Note:** This scene is very similar to Ch. 2 of "The Risks We Take." Sorry for any repetitiveness. The rest of this episode will not have any more overlap.

* * *

_**SCENE TWO**_

_Scene opens with Richard Castle sitting at the kitchen table in his loft. He is looking at his cell phone, which is lying quietly on the table in front of him. Kate Beckett walks in. She walks into the kitchen and notices the coffee mug is empty. Beckett turns on the coffeemaker and begins to brew some coffee. As she waits, Beckett looks to Castle, clearly concerned._

**Beckett:**

You all right? Looks like you got up in the middle of the night and didn't fall back asleep.

_Castle tries his best to smile but can't seem to manage it._

**Castle:**

Sorry. Something came up, and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

_Beckett frowns and walks over to Castle._

**Beckett:**

Do you want to talk about it?

_Castle swallows a lump in his throat._

**Castle:**

We said we wouldn't keep promises from each other, right?

_Beckett nods. Castle takes a deep breath._

**Castle:**

Kate, they're after you again.

_Beckett's eyes narrow in concern._

**Beckett:**

But the deal. You said that they would stop if I didn't look into my mother's case. I'm done. I'm not going after them again. So how can they still be coming?

_Castle shrugs, shaking his head slightly._

**Castle:**

I don't know, but the deal's broken. They killed Mr. Smith– _(He nudges his head towards his phone.) _That's what I'm waiting for right now, for the police to find his body and see what happened.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

All right. Then we'll figure it out.

_Castle stands up._

**Castle:**

No, _we_ won't. _(He sighs.) _Kate, don't you see? They're coming after you, and this time, they're not going to stop.

_Beckett takes a step towards Castle, searching his eyes for more explanation._

**Beckett:**

Castle…what are you saying?

_Castle sighs._

**Castle:**

You have to go. You have to get away from this case, from everything.

_Beckett's eyes widen in shock. She shakes her head._

**Beckett **_(quietly)_**:**

No.

**Castle:**

I've arranged for someone to take you to the airport. They'll get you out of the city, to some place far–

_Castle tries to place his hands consolingly on Beckett's shoulders, but Beckett shakes them off._

**Beckett **_(shouting)_**:**

Castle, I said NO!

_Beckett takes a step away from Castle with a look of heartbreak._

**Beckett:**

Castle, my whole life is here. My Dad, my friends, you…how in the world am I supposed to leave all that behind?

**Castle:**

You have to. Because it's the only way to keep you safe. _(He takes a deep breath.)_ Believe me, Kate, it _kills_ me to send you away like this. If there was any other way, I'd take it. But they're after you, and they're not going to stop until they find you and kill you. And…

_Castle looks away, as though he can't bear to complete the thought. He closes his eyes. After a moment, he seems to regain his composure. Castle looks up at Beckett and takes a deep breath. His voice cracks as he tries to speak, but he pushes himself to get out the words._

**Castle:**

It can't end like this. I won't let it.

_Beckett looks at Castle quietly. She is still upset but seems calmer – as though she's come to an acceptance of what will happen. She takes a deep breath and nods._

**Beckett:**

Okay.

_Castle lets out an inaudible sigh._

**Castle:**

They'll be here this afternoon, and–

**Beckett **_(cutting him off):_

No, Castle. If you want me gone, then I'm leaving. Now.

_Castle's eyes widen in shock. He looks at Beckett with a deep longing in his puppy-dog eyes._

**Castle:**

No. Not like this. Just wait, Kate. Please.

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett**:

You've made your choice, and I've made mine. _(Her voice cracks slightly. She takes a deep breath and somehow maintains her composure.) _This is how it has to be. _(Beat.)_ Good bye, Castle.

_Beckett walks past Castle towards the door. Castle turns around, as though to run after her, when Beckett – her back turned – speaks up again._

**Beckett **_(sternly)_**:**

Don't. Not this time.

_Camera looks in front of Beckett, with Castle in the background. Castle looks heartbroken as she leaves, his mouth open as though wanting to say something, but he doesn't say a word. Out of Castle's view, Beckett sheds a silent tear. _

_Camera shifts to behind Beckett, with the view of the loft door in the background. Beckett walks out of Castle's apartment, the door shutting loudly behind her. After she leaves, camera shifts to Castle. Castle clenches his fists, walks over to the kitchen, turns off the coffeemaker, and pours the coffee down the sink. Castle stands in front of the sink and places his hands on the countertop. He looks down and closes his eyes, breathing heavily._

_Castle's phone rings. Castle takes a deep breath, stands up straight, and walks over to the kitchen table. He picks up his cell phone and answers it. His voice is serious but calm and composed._

**Castle** _(into phone):_

Castle.

_Camera cuts to Detective Kevin Ryan, who is standing in Mr. Smith's apartment._

**Ryan:**

It's me. We found your man.

_Camera shifts to Ryan's feet, where Mr. Smith lies dead against the wall near his desk. End scene._

* * *

___Update (7/17/12): I received an anonymous review about Castle's behavior in this scene. Whoever wrote that review, thank you very much and yes, you are so right! __I____ apologize for making it sound like Castle didn't care, so I've revised this chapter to try and portray his character more realistically. I'm a little worried about my portrayal of Beckett now (does this scene ring true to how she and Castle would fight?), so if anyone has comments on that, I'd love to hear them._


	3. Scene 3

_**SCENE THREE**_

_Scene opens in Mr. Smith's apartment, which is marked off with yellow police tape. Richard Castle walks through the door to see Detective Kevin Ryan and several other police officers standing near the office desk. Ryan is holding a notepad in his hand. He looks up to see Castle and blinks in surprise._

**Ryan:**

Where's Beckett? I thought the two of you would come together.

**Castle:**

Gone. She didn't need to see this.

**Ryan** _(confused)_**:**

Gone? _(Beat.) _Castle, what do you mean she's gone?

_Castle doesn't answer. He walks towards Ryan and – as he approaches the office desk – sees Mr. Smith slumped next to the wall. Castle kneels down, looks over the body once, and stands back up to face Ryan._

**Castle:**

Yeah. That's him.

**Ryan:**

Okay. What can you tell me about him?

_Castle sighs._

**Castle:**

Not much. _(He lowers his voice so only Ryan can hear.)_ He's a friend of Montgomery's. He was supposed to be keeping Beckett safe, but apparently, something happened, and they took him out instead.

**Ryan:**

You said you heard him getting shot? And who shot him?

_Castle nods. He seems distracted and begins looking around the general vicinity for something._

**Castle:**

Yeah. It's Cole Maddox, the same guy who a few weeks ago knocked out Esposito and left Beckett hanging from a roof.

_Ryan's eyes widen, and he grips his pen tighter. Ryan creases his eyebrows and looks down at his notepad._

**Ryan **_(whispering to himself):_

Cole Maddox.

_Ryan looks back up at Castle._

**Ryan:**

Did he say anything that could tell us where he was going? How we could track him down?

_Castle shakes his head._

**Castle:**

No. Nothing at all.

**Ryan:**

Can you give us any clues about what he's doing then?

_Castle sighs, getting a bit frustrated. While he speaks, Castle looks over the papers on Mr. Smith's desk and opens several of the drawers._

**Castle:**

Looking for some files. Something incriminating about the person behind all this. Maddox is trying to get rid of them, but it sounded like Mr. Smith left me something. Something only I'd understand, so that I could get the files before anyone else did.

_Castle turns around to face Ryan._

**Castle:**

Did you see anything? Anything that might be for me. A note or a code or something?

_Ryan nods. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small baggie. Inside is a notepad. Several pages have been ripped off the notepad. The front page of the notepad is evidently a carbon copy of the previous, ripped off page. It has several short lines of writing on it. The writing is faded but readable._

**Ryan:**

This was found on his desk.

_Castle takes it in his hand. Close up to the post-it note shows:_

"_R Castle_

_031609_

__ _0610_

_0516_ __

_ID: _"_

**Ryan:**

Any idea what it means?

_Castle shakes his head._

**Castle:**

No. _(He pockets the baggie.) _But it's definitely for me.

**Ryan:**

Castle, you can't take that. It's evidence.

**Castle:**

It's also his last message to me. And it could be the key to this entire thing.

_Castle turns away, about to leave. Ryan puts his hand on Castle's shoulder, stopping him._

**Ryan:**

Castle. We might still need your help to catch this guy.

**Castle:**

Get Esposito to help you. He knows more about this Maddox guy than I do.

_Ryan opens his mouth to speak, but Castle cuts him off._

**Castle:**

Look, I know you and Esposito had a fight, but this is more important than whatever happened between you two. Kate's life is on the line here, and if we don't catch this guy…_(His voice trails away.)_ Just call Esposito and figure this out.

**Ryan:**

What I was going to say was: be careful, Castle. We'll do what we can, but there's a chance this guy'll come after you. Don't get yourself caught in something you can't handle. _(He takes a deep breath.)_ And if you need any backup, call for us. Please.

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

'Course, Ryan. How long have you known me?

_Castle turns around and walks away. Out of Ryan's view, Castle frowns and his expression turns dark. Camera moves to Ryan, who is also frowning._

**Ryan** _(murmuring to himself):_

That's what I'm afraid of.

_Scene ends._


	4. Scene 4

_**SCENE FOUR**_

_Scene opens in Castle's apartment. Richard Castle opens the door and walks inside. Martha Rogers is sitting on the couch, looking over several brochures and scripts in front of her. Hearing the door open, Martha looks up and smiles as she sees Castle._

**Martha:**

Ah, darling, thank goodness you're here! Alexis is out shopping for college supplies, you haven't been around all morning, and I'm in desperate need of someone to take a look over what I've put together for the summer session and my acting school.

**Castle:**

Sorry, Mother, I'm just dropping in to grab a few things, and then I'll be off again.

_Castle walks into his office and pulls out a folder from his desk drawer. The folder contains several loose sheets of paper. What is written on them is unclear, but they seem to be papers from Castle's personal investigation of Johanna Beckett's murder. Castle takes the folder and walks back out into the sitting area. When he returns, Martha rolls her eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh._

**Martha:**

Honestly, Richard, what are you so busy with that you can't spare me a few minutes?

**Castle:**

I've made an appointment with my lawyer, and I don't want to be late.

_Martha blinks in surprise._

**Martha:**

Your lawyer? But why would you need to talk to your lawyer?

**Castle:**

It's nothing important.

_Martha frowns. She raises an eyebrow and looks at Richard, unblinkingly._

**Martha**_ (stressing the word)_**:**

Richard.

**Castle:**

I'm updating my will, all right?

_Martha's eyes widen, a look of worry crossing her face._

**Martha:**

This is about her again, isn't it?

_Castle nods. Martha sighs, shaking her head slightly._

**Martha:**

Richard, I know how much you care about her, but if you think chasing after her may cost you your life…After everything that's happened, after everything that will happen, is she really worth it?

_Castle blinks._

**Castle:**

What are you saying?

**Martha:**

What I've always said: that you need to think about what you're doing. Kate Beckett is a wonderful girl, but are you really willing to give up everything for her? Don't think of your life as a simple sacrifice. You have a family, a daughter to think about. _(She sighs.) _All I'm saying is: when it comes to something like this, Richard, you need to think before you act. Think about what you might be leaving behind.

_Castle nods, exhaling silently. He takes a deep breath and looks at Martha._

**Castle:**

Thank you, Mother, but I need to go.

_Castle walks toward the door, leaving a worried and upset Martha in his wake. Scene ends._


	5. Scene 5

_**SCENE FIVE**_

_Scene opens with Richard Castle sitting at a desk at his attorney's office. There is a chair on the other side of the desk for his attorney, who is not yet in the room. The desk is completely cleared off with the exception of some small things – a penholder, some post-it notes, etc. Camera zooms in on Richard Castle. He is frowning, deep in thought while he waits for his attorney._

**Attorney** _(from out of camera sight)_**:**

Ah, here we are, Mr. Castle. Sorry about the wait.

_Richard Castle, hearing his attorney, snaps out of what he was thinking about. He turns toward the door and smiles brightly. Camera zooms out to show the attorney walk through the office door, holding a large manila folder labeled "Richard Castle." The attorney places the folder on the desk and sits down in the chair opposite Richard Castle._

**Attorney:**

You said you wanted to go over your will and last testament?

_Castle nods._

**Attorney:**

All right. Let's see what we have then.

_The attorney opens the manila folder and flips through the documents, looking for Castle's will. As he flips through, there is clearly a thick, sealed document envelope hidden among the pages. The attorney doesn't seem to think much of this, but Castle – not recognizing the envelope – blinks in surprise. The attorney pulls out a few sheets of paper._

**Attorney:**

Ah, here we go.

**Castle:**

Sorry, but– _(He points at the document envelope.) _What's that? I don't think I've seen that before.

_The attorney blinks. He flips through the folder again and comes across the document envelope. It is a plain document envelope, except that the top left corner says "1992" and the top right corner says "ID 1: NB."_

_The attorney pulls it out, and it is evident that he doesn't seem to recognize it either._

**Attorney:**

Hmm. I'm not sure what this is. _(He looks up and hands Richard Castle the envelope.) _But your folder in particular has grown extensively over the last few years – and not always with my knowledge. I recall about four years ago, you hired another attorney to go over release forms – something about should you be injured or killed while doing research with the NYPD?

_Richard Castle laughs half-heartedly._

**Castle:**

Yeah…

_Richard Castle smiles, as though losing himself in the memory of when he first started shadowing Detective Kate Beckett. His attorney frowns slightly, evidently not remembering that time with the same fondness._

**Attorney:**

I remember well. Was quite a shock when I got those forms faxed to me in March 2009. Granted, I suppose with you, Mr. Castle, we shouldn't have been too surprised.

_Richard Castle blinks in surprise._

**Castle:**

March 2009? _(Then quieter, murmuring to himself.)_ 031609. _(He blinks in realization. His voice gets louder.) 03/16/09_!

_Richard Castle's eyes widen in surprise. He looks at the envelope in his hands and begins to open it. He stops, his eyes glancing around the room as though looking for someone. Castle looks back at the envelope in his hands and stands up abruptly. Across the table, the attorney looks at him with confusion._

**Attorney:**

Mr. Castle? Are you all right?

_Richard Castle nods. He looks at his attorney, a very serious expression on his face._

**Castle:**

Last time I was here was around March 2009, right? My will said if anything happens to me, leave everything to my daughter and mother?

_The attorney is a little taken aback by Castle's suddenness._

**Attorney:**

Yes–

_Castle nods._

**Castle:**

Then it's fine. Just keep it as is.

_Castle pushes his chair in and heads for the door. The attorney raises his voice, trying to get Castle's attention._

**Attorney:**

But Mr. Castle, don't you want to take a look? Make sure things are in order?

_Before the attorney can finish what he's saying, Castle has opened the door and walked out. The door slams shut. End scene._


	6. Scene 6

_**SCENE SIX**_

_Scene opens in Castle's apartment. Richard Castle opens the door and walks in. He is looking through the package and not paying much attention. Castle has walked into the living room when the door shuts behind him. Castle turns around, slightly on edge. Kate Beckett is standing at the door with her arms crossed. Seeing her, Castle blinks in surprise._

**Castle:**

Beckett? What are you doing here?

_Beckett smirks and walks towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

Did you really think I'd let you just ship me off to the middle of nowhere?

**Castle:**

It was the only way to keep you safe. I know they're after you, and this time, they're not gonna stop. I couldn't let them hurt you. I had to do it.

**Beckett:**

To do what? Fight my battles for me? Castle, I know what you're going to do, and if you think I'll let you–

**Castle:**

I have to, Kate. This is something only I can do.

**Beckett:**

No. This is something only _we_ can do. We're a team, Castle. And that means whatever happens, we're in this together.

_Beckett exhales. She looks up at Castle, smiling slightly._

**Beckett:**

Look, I know why you're doing this, and I think it's…sweet, more than sweet, it's wonderful, but…this is dangerous, Castle. And I can't let you do this alone.

_Castle opens his mouth to speak, but Beckett cuts him off._

**Beckett:**

No, listen to me. I know you said you didn't want me going into this, because I was going to go down that hole and never come back, but this time, things are different, Castle. You said it yourself. Those people are after me. And it doesn't matter if I go out looking for them. They're still going to come after me. So wouldn't it be better for me to stand up? If they're going to come after me anyways, shouldn't I at least go down fighting?

**Castle:**

That's not going to happen.

**Beckett:**

We don't know what'll happen. These people are dangerous, Castle. You would never let me face them alone. _(She reaches out and takes Castle's hand.)_ So what makes you think I'd let you?

_Castle sighs, his face softening._

**Castle:**

Okay.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

Good. _(She gestures towards the couch.) _Then tell me what you've found.

_Castle nods and sits down on the couch. Beckett follows him and sits down beside him. Castle begins explaining to Beckett what has happened and places the contents of the folder out on the table. This includes several photos (portrait of Bob Armen; crime scene of Bob Armen's death; Raglan, McAllister, Montgomery together; Mike Yanavich at his bar shaking hands with a man unknown to the audience), newspaper clippings ("CRIME IN NYC ESCALATES," "COP SHOT IN MAFIA HIT," "POLICE COMMISSIONER JONES RUNS FOR MAYOR"), and police documents._

_Camera zooms out. Castle and Beckett's conversation becomes more muted until scene ends._


	7. Scene 7

_**SCENE SEVEN**_

_Scene begins exactly as scene ended, with Richard Castle and Kate Beckett at Castle's apartment looking over the contents of the folder from the bank. It is evident from their surroundings that not much time has passed since the last scene. However, Castle and Beckett seem to be wrapping up their discussion of the case. Beckett stands up._

**Beckett:**

Castle, it's getting late. I should get going.

_Castle stands up and takes her hand._

**Castle:**

Oh, no you don't. You're staying right here, where it's safe.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

I appreciate your concern, but I'm telling you, I'll be fine. I already went back to my apartment this afternoon, so if they wanted to kill me, I'd already be dead.

_Castle's eyes widen in shock._

**Castle:**

You went back to your apartment? Alone? But they could have been waiting for you, Kate. You could have been ambushed–

_Beckett sighs._

**Beckett:**

And that's exactly why I let you think I left the city. Because I knew you'd worry. But I'm fine, Castle. No snipers waiting in the wings, no bad guys hiding in my closet. The apartment hadn't even been touched. Maddox's probably been busy finding whatever it is we're looking for, and I needed to grab my spare. _(She lifts up the back of her shirt slightly, reaches into her back pocket, and pulls out a gun.) _See? I'm fully capable of protecting myself.

_Castle frowns._

**Castle:**

That's not going to protect you from a bullet. _(Beat.) _You can have my vest.

_Beckett frowns._

**Beckett:**

Castle, there is no way I'm wearing your "writer" vest.

**Castle:**

It'll keep you safe.

**Beckett:**

And what about you?

_Castle smiles slightly, pleased that Beckett cares about his well-being. Noticing this, a small smile creeps on Beckett's face as well. She blushes slightly and turns her head slightly. After a moment's pause, Beckett lets out a sigh and looks back at Castle._

**Beckett:**

Tell you what: I get the gun, you keep the vest, and we both watch each other's backs.

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

Deal. _(Beat.) _But the offer to stay here for the night still stands.

_Beckett smiles but turns towards the door. Castle follows Beckett. When the two of them reach the staircase, Alexis bounces down the stairs happily._

**Alexis:**

Hey Dad, do you think–

_Alexis stops at the foot of the stairs, seeing Kate Beckett. Alexis's eyes widen in surprise, and she seems taken aback by Beckett's presence. For a moment, Alexis's eyebrows crease in worry, but she seems to catch herself. Alexis takes a moment to regain her composure and smiles slightly at Beckett._

**Alexis:**

Detec– (She corrects herself.) Ms. Beckett. I didn't expect to see you here.

_Beckett turns toward Alexis._

**Beckett:**

Alexis. Hey. _(She looks to Castle.) _Your Dad and I, we were just working on a few leads for a case– _(She looks back at Alexis.) –_but I'll be leaving soon, if you needed him for something.

_Alexis fakes a smile. When she speaks, her voice is slightly elevated and overly chipper, as though she is forcing herself to say the words happily._

**Alexis:**

Oh no, it was nothing. How about I walk down with you?

_Beckett shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

That's all right. I wouldn't want to bother anyone.

**Alexis:**

It's no trouble at all. _(She walks over and loops her arm around Beckett's. Her voice goes lower, and she speaks softly.) _Really. I insist.

_Alexis leads Beckett out of the loft. Scene shifts to the two of them waiting for the elevator. Alexis is no longer hiding her upset and has stopped linking arms with Beckett. Beckett bites her lip, knowing that something is wrong but not sure what it is. The elevator door opens, and the two of them get in. The door closes behind them. There is a moment of awkward silence before Alexis speaks again._

**Alexis:**

So this case you and my Dad are working on. It's dangerous, isn't it?

_Beckett pauses for a moment before nodding._

**Alexis:**

It has to do with those people who shot you at the funeral, doesn't it?

_Beckett pauses again before answering:_

**Beckett:**

Yes. Yes, it does.

_Alexis turns towards Beckett, her expression grave._

**Alexis:**

Be honest with me: this isn't just some other case, is it? My Dad could really get hurt chasing these guys, couldn't he?

_Beckett turns towards Alexis with worry._

**Beckett:**

Alexis, is that what you're worried about? Because I can't tell you that it will be safe or that there's no chance your Dad will get hurt–

**Alexis:**

Then don't let him do it!

_Beckett blinks in surprise._

**Alexis:**

I've already told him I don't want him to do this, but he won't listen. He won't back down, and if he keeps doing this, something might happen, and he could get seriously hurt. And if _anything_ happens to him…

_The elevator button dings, and the door opens. Alexis steps out, and Beckett follows her lead. The two of them walk into the lobby of the apartment complex. Alexis stops in the middle of the lobby. She crosses her arms and begins to chew her lip nervously. After a moment's pause, Beckett speaks up._

**Beckett:**

Listen, Alexis, I can talk to you Dad for you if you want. But I don't know if that's going to change anything. Your Dad's never been one to follow orders. Once he's made up his mind about something, he's going to do it.

_Alexis turns around to face Beckett, her face fuming._

**Alexis:**

But it's not just his to make! He's got me and Gram, and whatever he decides is going to affect us too. He can't just go chasing after something and leave us behind. _(Her voice lowers and becomes grave.)_ Look, I know that you made your decision to chase after your mom's murderer, and that's fine. That's_ your_ choice. _(Her voice cracks.) _But my Dad has a family to worry about, a family that just _can't_ lose him.

_Beckett's face fills with concern. She places her hands consolingly on Alexis's shoulders._

**Beckett:**

Alexis, I know you're worried about your Dad, and you have every right to be. But I want you to know that I will do everything I can to keep your Dad safe. _(She inhales quietly.) _I love him. And I would never want him to get hurt.

_Alexis looks up at Beckett and frowns._

**Alexis:**

Yeah. That's what they always say.

_Alexis turns around and storms back to the elevator. Beckett watches her leave, a look of anguish clear on her face. Scene ends._


	8. Scene 8

_**SCENE EIGHT**_

_Scene opens on the streets of New York City. It is mid-morning and very sunny. Richard Castle and Kate Beckett are walking together down a street. Despite the summer heat and the fact that he is wearing one of his long-sleeved jackets, Richard Castle is upbeat, eagerly leading Beckett towards the destination. Beckett, on the other hand, is more reserved. She trails a couple steps behind Castle, even slipping her hand out of his grasp when he tries to hold it. Castle, however, is too excited to notice._

**Beckett:**

Where are you taking me?

_Castle smiles._

**Castle:**

You'll see.

_Castle finally comes to a stop outside of a bar. Castle gestures regally towards the sign. Camera follows Castle's arm to the sign reading "The Old Haunt." Camera shifts to Beckett, who raises an eyebrow._

**Beckett:**

Really? Castle, it's not even ten yet.

_Camera shifts back to Castle, who walks towards the door of the Old Haunt._

**Castle:**

Well, Kate, I was just thinking of how we've been together for a few weeks now– (_He places his hand in his front pants pocket and fishes out a key. He places the key into the door and proceeds to unlock it as he continues speaking.)_ –And I have yet to buy you a drink. So… _(He opens the door to the Old Haunt) _shall we?

_Beckett can't help but smile. She walks through the door, Castle following behind her. Camera shifts to the interior of the Old Haunt as Castle closes the door softly behind him. The bar is completely empty. Beckett turns back to face Castle, who smiles knowingly. Beckett raises an eyebrow._

**Beckett:**

All right, Castle. What is this _really _about?

_Castle pulls out the notepad from Mr. Smith._

**Castle:**

Remember how I told you Mr. Smith left me a note with several lines of numbers on it, the first being 031609?

_Beckett nods._

**Castle:**

I think it's a code, and if we crack it, it'll tell us who ordered the hit on your mother. _(He points to the three lines of numbers underneath "R Castle.")_ I think these first three lines are dates. Dates with specific significance to me, so that only I would know what they meant. 03/16/09 – that was the day I signed release forms so I could officially shadow the NYPD.

_Beckett smiles._

**Beckett:**

I remember. _(Beat.) _Didn't I ask if I had to wait until you signed to shoot you?

_Castle smiles warmly at Beckett._

**Castle:**

I'm glad you didn't.

_Beckett turns away, blushing slightly._

**Beckett:**

I liked having you around. _(She turns back towards Castle.) _Besides, if I did, who'd help me find my mom's killer?

_Castle nods, his face becoming serious. He looks back at the note from Mr. Smith. When he does, camera angles slightly to show a crestfallen Beckett, who evidently feels upset and guilty for ruining the warm moment she and Castle just had. As before, Castle – preoccupied by the case – does not seem to notice this look._

**Castle:**

Now, in the envelope that I found at my lawyer, there was another string of numbers written on the inside. Remember?

_Beckett blinks, shaking herself out of her crestfallen state. Her face becomes serious as she also becomes focused on the case._

**Beckett:**

120610 – so December 6th, 2010.

_Castle nods._

**Castle:**

I looked back in my calendar, and that was the day we solved Donny Hayes's murder.

**Beckett:**

The previous owner of the Old Haunt. _(Her eyes light up in understanding.) _So 12/06/10 is–

**Castle:**

The day I bought the Old Haunt–

_Beckett glances around the Old Haunt._

**Beckett:**

Which means the second envelope is most likely here.

**Castle:**

And Mr. Smith's a smart man. So he'd most likely put it in a place where I'd be the first to reach it.

**Beckett:**

Some place the owner could reach. Some place like–

**Castle and Beckett** _(simultaneously):_

The basement!

_Camera shifts to the door and stairs leading down to the Old Haunt's basement. There is the sound of a gear shifting, and the door to the basement opens up with a creak. Castle and Beckett step through and make their way downstairs to the owner's office._

_The owner's office looks much the same as it did in Castle 03x10: "Last Call," the only differences being: a new, mahogany desk near the staircase; matching cabinets opposite the staircase; a framed picture of Alexis on the desk; and the bookshelf that once hid the passageway into the sewers now only holds an empty, red bottle of 135-year-old scotch and a picture of Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery at the Old Haunt having drinks._

_Beckett looks around the room once and then turns back towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

Castle, you start going through the desk drawers. I'll check over the cabinets over there.

_Castle nods and begins searching the desk. Beckett walks over to the cabinet and starts looking through it. The two of them do this for a few minutes when there is a small thump coming from upstairs. Beckett looks up._

**Beckett:**

Did you hear that?

_Castle looks up from the desk drawer._

**Castle:**

Hear what?

_Beckett strains to listen. Her eyes look towards the ceiling, as though following whatever sounds she's hearing._

**Beckett:**

Small thumps. Like footsteps. _(She turns towards Castle.)_ I think someone's up there.

_Castle blinks._

**Castle:**

Can't be. The bar's isn't open for hours, and I know Brian doesn't get in until–

_Castle's words are cut off by the sound of the door to the basement slamming shut. Castle and Beckett whip their heads back towards the stairs. There is a loud clang. Castle and Beckett look at each other and then simultaneously rush up the stairs. Beckett makes it to the door first and tries the knob. Beckett frowns and turns back to Castle, who is waiting anxiously two steps down._

**Beckett:**

The door won't budge. Someone's probably jammed the mechanism.

_Castle grimaces._

**Castle:**

That's the only exit since the police sealed up the tunnels. _(Beat.) W_e'll have to break through.

_Beckett nods and takes a step down the stairs. She pulls out her gun and points it up at the door._

**Beckett:**

Stand back.

**Castle:**

Hey, hey, wait! _(He places his hand on Beckett's shoulder to stop her.) _Someone might still be up there, waiting for us. Better save your bullets for them.

_Beckett nods and lowers her gun._

**Beckett:**

Okay, but how else are we supposed to get out of here?

_Castle pauses for a moment, thinking. Then his eyes light up, and he walks back down the stairs. Beckett blinks in confusion and turns back to see Castle racing up the stairs again, this time holding an ax. Beckett's eyes widen in shock as Castle starts hacking at the door._

**Beckett:**

You had an ax down here?

**Castle:**

Hayes's did. I just never got around to taking it out.

_Camera shifts to other side of the door. The bar is dark, yet there seems to be a red glow to the room. Black smoke fills the air near the ceiling. The wood in the door finally splits enough to let a person through. Castle evidently lets Beckett go first, and she climbs out from the broken door with gun at the ready. As she sees the state of the bar, her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Beckett lowers her gun._

**Beckett:**

Oh no…_(She looks back to the basement.) _Castle, they've set the bar on fire.

**Castle:**

They did what?

_Castle quickly climbs out of the basement. As he sees the state of the bar, a look of despair crosses his face._

**Castle:**

No…no no no no no no! Not the Old Haunt!

_Castle rushes behind the counter, as though searching for something. Beckett follows him, her eyes filled with worry._

**Beckett:**

Castle, we have to get out of here.

_Beckett coughs and places her arm up to her mouth and nose to keep from inhaling smoke. Castle appears from behind the counter, holding up a fire extinguisher. He races around the bar spraying foam, which can't seem to put out the massive and growing flames._

**Castle:**

I have to save it. The Old Haunt has everything here _(He turns towards Beckett) _– it might even have the answer to your mother's murder, Kate. We can't just let it burn!

_At the mention of her mother's murder, Beckett's face fills with concern._

**Beckett:**

Forget about that, Rick! Solving this case isn't worth your death!

_Castle's eyes light up, as though he has just come to an epiphany._

**Castle**_(murmuring to himself)_**:**

Worth it…

_Castle drops the fire extinguisher. He rushes past Beckett. Beckett's eyes widen in terror._

**Beckett:**

Castle, no!

_Castle doesn't listen. He climbs back down through the broken door to the Old Haunt's basement. Screen fades to black. End scene._


	9. Scene 9

_**SCENE NINE**_

_Scene opens with screen fading into a white background. On the right side of the screen, a woman with brunette hair is overlooking the camera – the screen is too blurred to make out distinct features._

**Beckett** _(voice-over, as though far away):_

Castle. _(Louder.) _Castle!

_Camera shifts to a view of Richard Castle jolting awake in a hospital bed. He is still wearing the same shirt he was at the Old Haunt, but his jacket – which appears to be slightly sooty – has been draped over a nearby chair. Castle turns to his right, where Kate Beckett is standing over him. Her eyes show clear concern, and she is frowning at Castle._

**Beckett:**

What were you thinking – you could have gotten yourself killed!

_Castle smiles warmly at Beckett._

**Castle:**

I knew I'd be okay. You had my back.

_Beckett bits her lip, tilting her head down to hide her blushing._

**Beckett:**

Well, don't ever scare me like that again. _(She looks at Castle sternly.) _What were you thinking anyways, running back downstairs?

**Castle:**

It was something you said. "Not worth it." It got me thinking, the 135-year-old scotch that Hayes got killed over? Everyone thought it was the only bottle left, so it was worth a fortune then, but once they found the stash, it was practically worthless.

_Beckett sighs._

**Beckett:**

Please don't tell me you nearly got yourself killed over an empty bottle of scotch.

_Castle shakes his head._

**Castle:**

Let me finish. The empty red bottle is practically worthless now. You wouldn't get ten bucks for it. But I still keep it, because it's worth something to me. December 6th, 2010 is the day I bought the Old Haunt. But it's also the night that – after we solved Donny Hayes's murder – you, me, Espo, Ryan, and Montgomery went out for a drink and had some of that scotch.

_Beckett smiles, her eyes watering slightly._

**Castle:**

That bottle reminds me of the good old days. That's why it means something to me. _(He takes a deep breath and looks toward his jacket resting on a nearby chair.) _Look inside my inner coat pocket.

_Beckett raises her eyebrow._

**Beckett:**

I thought you said you _didn't _nearly kill yourself over a bottle of scotch.

_Castle pouts slightly._

**Castle:**

Just look.

_Beckett walks over to the chair and picks up Castle's coat. She reaches into the inner coat pocket and pulls out a documents envelope. Like before, it is a plain document envelope, except that the top left corner says "2000" and the top right corner says "ID 2: T1." Beckett looks over to Castle in surprise. Castle smiles back._

**Castle:**

Found it hidden in the picture frame next to the bottle. _(He lets out a small chuckle.) _Like I said: Mr. Smith's a smart man.

_End scene._


	10. Scene 10

_**SCENE TEN**_

_Scene opens with Richard Castle and Kate Beckett standing next to the outpatient station of the hospital. Little time has passed since the previous scene. Beckett is holding Castle's sooty jacket and the document envelopes as Castle signs himself out of the hospital._

**Castle:**

So then. Two down, one to go.

_Beckett smiles and raps Castle lightly on the shoulder._

**Beckett:**

Don't be so excited. You _just _got out of the hospital.

_Castle pouts childishly at Beckett._

**Castle:**

It was just a little smoke! Nothing major at all. They wouldn't be letting me out if I wasn't completely fine, right?

_Beckett smiles and shakes her head slightly, evidently amused. Seeing this, Castle smiles warmly at Beckett._

**Castle:**

So then…the last mystery number?

**Beckett:**

051611.

_Castle blinks, a frown crossing his face._

**Castle:**

May 16th, 2011. That's the day you were…_(His voice trails away.)_

_Beckett nods. She looks around the hospital._

**Beckett:**

The day I came here. _(She takes a deep breath, her voice dropping to a whisper.) _After I was shot.

_Castle's eyes widen, and he looks around the hospital as well._

**Castle:**

That's right…_(He turns to Beckett and lowers his voice.) _You don't think the last one…?

_Beckett shrugs._

**Beckett:**

It's worth a shot.

_Castle nods. He turns to the nurse at the outpatient station._

**Castle:**

Excuse me.

_The nurse looks up at Castle with a bored expression. Castle smiles warmly at her._

**Castle:**

I wanted to take a look at some medical records, see if everything was in order.

**Nurse:**

Name?

**Castle:**

Richard Castle.

_The nurse turns away to check the files. Beckett jabs Castle slightly with her elbow._

**Beckett **_(her voice lowered)_**:**

Castle, it's not gonna be in your files. _I _was the one who got shot, remember?

_Richard Castle opens his mouth, as though to say "Oh…" He calls out to the nurse again._

**Castle:**

Actually, look for Beckett. Katherine Beckett.

_The nurse turns around to face Castle. She raises an eyebrow and frowns._

**Nurse:**

Are you authorized?

_Castle blinks._

**Castle:**

I – sorry, what?

**Nurse:**

I can't just give you medical records that aren't yours.

_The nurse stares Castle down, evidently annoyed by him. Castle freezes slightly, tripping over his words._

**Castle:**

Well, I…It's just…I was…

_Castle looks over to Beckett for help. Beckett rolls her eyes and shakes her head slightly. She turns to the nurse and smiles._

**Beckett:**

You can release them to me. _(Her eyes glance over at Castle.) _They are _my _records.

_Castle smiles sheepishly at Beckett. End scene._


	11. Scene 11

_**SCENE ELEVEN**_

_Scene opens in Richard Castle's apartment. The door to the apartment opens. Richard Castle walks in, chuckling and absolutely giddy. He is holding three documents folders in his hand. Kate Beckett trails in after Castle and closes the door behind them. She is smiling warmly but shakes her head slightly as she watches Castle do a mini victory dance towards the couch and set the document folders on the table. Castle sits down on the couch, rubs his hands together, and looks at the document folders._

**Castle:**

All right. Let's see what's in here.

_Beckett sits down on the couch next to Castle. Castle opens up the first fo__lder (marked "1992") and places all of the enclosed information out on the table._

**Beckett:**

So this is everything we've seen before. _(She picks up the corresponding pieces of information as she lists them out.) _Crime scene photos from the Bob Armen case. Newspaper headlines from that time. Transcript from an interrogation with drug lord Vulcan Simmons _(She scowls slightly as she says the name). _Photo of the three dirty cops. Photo of Mike Yanavich and now Mayor Jones shaking hands in the bar Yanavich just bought. (_Beckett sighs and places down the papers in her hand.) _Nothing conclusive. _(She nudges her head towards the second envelope, marked "2000.") _See if there's anything in the other ones.

_Castle nods and opens up the second envelope. He takes out the enclosed information, splits the pile in half, and hands one half to Beckett. The two of them begin flipping through the documents, calling out relevant information they find._

**Beckett:**

Service backgrounds of Bob Armen, Randall Jones, Ron Halsted, Mike Yanavich. The three dirty cops: Raglan, McCallister, Montgomery. Military backgrounds of the snipers: Dick Coonan, Hal Lockwood, Cole Maddox.

_Castle nods absentmindedly as he looks through his stacks._

**Castle:**

Looks like mine has stuff related to your mother's case. Crime scene photos. The police report Raglan wrote up. Reports from the ME, Jason Lindwall.

_Beckett nods._

**Beckett:**

Yep – also got the ME's background right here. _(She sighs and turns toward Castle.) _Looks like this might be stuff we already know too.

_Castle holds up his left hand, his right hand holding a piece of paper from his stack._

**Castle:**

Hold on. Maybe not everything. _(He hands the piece of paper to Beckett.) _This is a copy of election funds from Mayor Jones's campaign to run for senator in 1999. Notice anything?

_Beckett takes the piece of paper and scans over it._

**Beckett:**

Donations from several NYPD officers, prominent judges, anonymous donations…_(Her eyes widen in surprise.) _About $100,000 from "The Dragon Corporation."

**Castle:**

Now, I've never heard of this "Dragon Corporation," but I bet if we open up that one– _(He points at the third envelope. Like the other two, it is a plain document envelope, except that the top left corner says "2005" and the top right corner says "ID 3: 47.") –_we'll figure out what it is.

_Beckett nods. She hands over her stack from the 2000 envelope and gives it to Castle, who adds it to his own stack. Castle places all the information on the table in front of the 2000 envelope. Meanwhile, Beckett reaches over and opens up the third envelope. She takes out the enclosed information and hands half of it to Castle. The two of them flip through the documents, once again calling out any relevant information._

**Beckett:**

More newspaper headlines: "Mayor Weldon Re-Elected. Will Senator Jones Fare as Well in the 2006 Elections?" "Extensive Changes to Municipal Staff Kicks Off Mayor Weldon's Second Term." "Senator Jones Starts New Charity in Dubai."

**Castle:**

Military background of Orlando Costas. That kid we caught from the Laura Cambridge case, Jordan Norris. Backgrounds of several NYPD officers, detectives, MEs, captains, everything – all from various precincts.

**Beckett:**

Here, hand me those. _(She holds out her hand to Castle.) _I'll see if I recognize anyone.

_Castle takes several of the documents from his pile and hands them to her. Beckett looks through the profiles, glancing quickly at each picture. When she finishes, she hands them back to Castle and shakes her head._

**Beckett:**

Nothing. But if they're in here, they must be important. _(She turns back to her own stack.) _The report from ME Jason Lindwall's death – COD: natural causes, no suspected foul play. _(She reads over the next document and blinks.) _This might be what we're looking for: 2005 election funds for Senator Jones.

_Beckett takes out the piece of paper and hands it to Castle. Castle scans over it quickly._

**Castle:**

Donations from the same as before – NYPD, judges, lawyers – and some more businesses, individuals. Heh – apparently, Dick Coonan supported Senator Jones. And here we go: The Dragon Corporation. Raised their donations to $200,000 for Jones's campaign. _(He flips the paper over and then, seeing nothing of interest on the back, flips it back to the front.) _But still nothing saying _what _The Dragon Corporation actually is.

_Beckett sighs, her body drooping in frustration._

**Beckett:**

So that's it? We've looked through everything in these folders and _still _nothing conclusive? _(She looks towards Castle.) _You said that Mr. Smith had given Maddox something, right? What if that's the last piece we need?

_Castle's eyes widen with worry, and he shakes his head._

**Castle:**

_No._ No, it's not. If that last envelope was so crucial, then Maddox wouldn't have cared about the rest of them. _(His voice lowers, and he becomes serious.) _You don't have any reason to chase after him again, Kate. So don't.

_Beckett sighs._

**Beckett:**

Fine. _(Beat.) _But there has to be something we missed…

_Beckett chews her lip, glancing over the papers that litter the coffee table._ _For a moment, Beckett says nothing. Then her eyes widen, and she turns towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

Let me take another look at that note Mr. Smith left you.

_Castle nods._

**Castle:**

Yeah, sure.

_Castle reaches into his back pocket and pulls out Mr. Smith's note. He hands it to Beckett, who takes it and reads it over._

**Beckett:**

This last line: "ID" followed by six spaces. _(She looks up at Castle.) _Wasn't there an "ID" written on all the envelopes?

_Castle looks to the coffee table and nods._

**Castle:**

Yeah – the first one has "NB."

_Beckett reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pen. She takes off the cap and begins scribbling on Mr. Smith's note as Castle reads out what's written on the document envelopes._

**Castle:**

The second one: "T1." The third, "47."

_Beckett caps the pen and puts it on the coffee table. She looks at the note and reads out what she's written._

**Beckett:**

"NBT147."

**Castle:**

Must be a code for something.

**Beckett:**

Okay, but what? NBT…New…Next…

_Castle blinks._

**Castle:**

Hang on. The last envelope– _(He grabs the third envelope, marked "2005.") _It had another string of numbers written on the inside, just like the other ones. _(Castle opens the envelope and reads out the numbers written inside it.) 103111 – so October 31__st__ of last year._

**Beckett:**

That was the day you and Martha were caught in that bank robbery.

**Castle:**

So a bank of some sort?

_Beckett's eyes light up._

**Beckett:**

NBT – National Bank & Trust.

**Castle:**

And 147's probably an account number. _(Castle turns towards Beckett.) _Maybe that's where all of this comes together. Maybe account 147 at National Bank & Trust holds the answers to what the Dragon Corporation is and figuring all this out.

**Beckett:**

That's a great theory, Castle. There's only one problem. _(She picks up the three document envelopes.) _How are we going to get into this account if your friend– _(She tips the envelopes upside down to show that they are empty.) –_didn't leave us a key?

_End scene._


	12. Scene 12

_**SCENE TWELVE**_

_Scene opens with Richard Castle and Kate Beckett standing on a street corner next to National Bank & Trust. It is evening, and the last rays of sunlight are peeking through the streets. Castle is standing close to the wall, craning his head back and forth as though keeping watch and trying to look inconspicuous. Castle is wearing one of his long overcoats, which appears to be very bulky and heavy. Beckett is on the phone nearby, every now and then glancing towards Castle with a raised eyebrow and a "really now?" look._

**Beckett** _(into phone):_

Okay. Okay, thanks.

_Beckett hangs up the phone and walks up to Castle. Castle stands up straight and looks towards her._

**Beckett:**

I had Esposito look up the police databases. NBT 147 is a safety deposit box owned by Senator Randall Jones.

_Castle nods. He tilts his head back and forth to see if the coast is clear._

**Castle:**

Okay. The bank's been closed for a few hours now, and I think I saw a window we could sneak in through over there.

_Castle points back towards an alleyway near the bank. While Castle is very serious about the matter, Beckett looks incredulously at him._

**Beckett:**

_Really, _Castle?

_Castle looks back at Beckett, confused._

**Castle:**

What?

**Beckett **_(her voice lowered)_**:**

You're really planning on breaking into a bank and stealing something from a senator's safety deposit box?

**Castle:**

Yes…?

_Beckett frowns._

**Castle:**

Well, _you _said we didn't have a key, and I've got everything we need right here _(He pats his overcoat)_…and it's not like we have any other choice, right?

_Beckett opens her mouth, stumbling over her words as she tries to come up with a better idea._

**Beckett:**

We could...I don't know…how about we…_(She sighs.) _Okay, fine.

_Beckett starts walking towards the alleyway. Castle begins trailing behind her when Beckett stops, turns around, and puts a finger to Castle's coat._

**Beckett:**

But this time, we are _not _getting caught by my ex-partner. _(She looks Castle up and down.) _And there better not be a Russian gymnast in there.

_Beckett turns around and continues walking towards the alleyway. Camera zooms in past her to Castle, who is smiling mischievously._

_Scene shifts to Castle and Beckett standing in the alleyway next to National Bank & Trust. In the wall to the bank, there is a small window ten feet up from the floor. By now, the sun has set, and the alleyway is getting dark. There does not seem to be anyone else around. Beckett examines the window and turns toward Castle._

**Beckett:**

Give me a boost.

_Castle nods and leans down in front of the window. Beckett climbs up on his shoulders. Castle stands up and titters slightly in front of the window, while Beckett grabs the window. Beckett looks down at Castle and holds out her hand._

**Beckett:**

Lock picks.

_Castle nods. He reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a couple lock-picking tools and hands them to Beckett. Beckett takes them and begins to pick the lock. As she does, camera shifts to Castle, who is slightly uncomfortable and appears to be thinking about something. There is a click from above. Camera shifts to Beckett, who smiles as she opens up the window._

**Beckett:**

Got it.

_Camera shifts to Castle, who seems unsure about something._

**Castle:**

Beckett, I've been thinking…something about this doesn't seem right.

_Camera shifts to Beckett, who pushes herself up to get through the window._

**Beckett:**

What? The fact that we're breaking into a bank or that the window we're going through is so small?

**Castle:**

No, not that. It's just…Mr. Smith made it sound like all the information was in places only I could reach. And none of the other envelopes were like this – hidden in some senator's safety deposit box. They were all hidden in plain sight, easy for me to get.

**Beckett:**

What about that last one? You needed me to get it.

**Castle:**

Wouldn't have been too hard. I could have said it was an emergency. Pretend you were my wife, and I needed them.

_Beckett looks down and frowns. Castle looks up at her._

**Castle:**

What? I'd propose.

_Beckett blushes slightly and turns back to the window._

**Beckett:**

Can we talk about this later? Right now, we need to focus on what we're doing.

**Castle:**

I _am _focusing. Look. What if the last string of numbers had nothing to do with finding another envelope? That last line on Mr. Smith's note was the only one to say ID. _(He looks up at Beckett, who has managed to get herself through the window.)_ What if NBT147 doesn't tell us a place, but a person?

_Camera shifts to Beckett, who is sitting inside the bank on a high cabinet next to the window. The room is dark, with the exception of the little bit of light that is coming in from the window. Beckett's eyebrows are lowered in thought as she considers Castle's words._

**Beckett **_(murmuring to herself)_**:**

How does a bank account give you a name? The only name we've gotten is– _(Her eyes widen in understanding. She turns back out to the window.) _Castle, you don't think–

_Camera follows Beckett's view to outside the window. Below the window in the alleyway, Castle is grimly looking towards the entrance of the alleyway. His hands are raised at his side. Beckett turns her head towards where Castle is looking to see Cole Maddox at the end of the alleyway, pointing a gun at Castle. Camera zooms in on Cole Maddox, who smiles sinisterly._

**Cole Maddox:**

Not another word out of you two.

_Camera shifts to Beckett, whose eyes are wide in terror. End scene._


	13. Scene 13

_**SCENE THIRTEEN**_

_Scene begins where it left off, with Kate Beckett and Richard Castle standing opposite Cole Maddox in an alleyway outside the National Bank & Trust. Maddox is pointing a gun at Castle, who has his hands raised. From a window into the bank, Beckett moves her hand into her back pocket and draws her gun. She points it at Maddox._

**Beckett:**

Stay back.

_Camera shifts to Maddox, who seems unperturbed._

**Cole Maddox:**

Didn't you learn your lesson from the last time we met?

_Beckett flinches. Cole Maddox smiles at her._

**Cole Maddox:**

I'll tell you how this is going to work. Either you give me the files, I shoot you, and your boyfriend here goes free – _or _you resist me, and I kill you both.

_Castle growls._

**Castle:**

That's not going to happen.

**Cole Maddox:**

Don't test me, Mr. Castle._ (He grips his gun tighter, threatening to pull the trigger.) _I'll be the one calling the shots. _(He turns toward Beckett.) _My orders are to retrieve the files for my employer and bury Kate Beckett once and for all. _(He looks at Castle.) _This clown doesn't matter, but I'll kill him if he gets in my way. _(He looks back to Beckett.) _So what'll it be?

_Beckett glances towards Castle, absolute terror in her eyes. She lowers her gun._

**Beckett:**

Castle. Give him the files and run.

_Castle lowers his arms. He looks up at Beckett, his eyes wide with disbelief._

**Castle:**

No. I'm not leaving without you.

_Beckett closes her eyes, a silent tear falling from her cheek. She looks back to Castle with desperation._

**Beckett:**

_Please._ Just do what he says.

_Maddox smirks._

**Maddox:**

I'd listen to her if I were you. At least she has some sense.

_Castle clenches his fists. He turns toward Maddox and takes a step forward. From the window, Beckett's eyes widen in terror._

**Beckett:**

Castle, no!

_Castle doesn't turn back. He stands between the window and Maddox with a look of determination in his eyes._

**Castle:**

You can't have her. Not unless you go through me first.

_Camera focuses on Castle. In the background, Beckett can be seen placing her gun in her back pocket. She calls out to Castle, all the while trying to get out through the window._

**Beckett **_(pleading):_

Castle, please. Don't do this!

_Castle says nothing and continues to stand his ground. Camera shifts to Maddox, who smiles._

**Maddox:**

So you've made your choice. _(Beat.) _Then goodbye, Mr. Castle.

_Camera shifts to Beckett, who jumps down from the window and begins running down the alleyway towards Castle._

**Beckett:**

_Castle, no!_

_There is the sound of a gunshot. The screen goes black. White lettering appears, reading:_

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**Closing Remarks: **Thank you so much for reading! Any reviews (of plot, characterization, style, new ideas, etc.) are very much appreciated - it helps me get a feel for what works and how the story should go. If you enjoyed reading, this story continues in 05x03 Checkmate (Part 2 of 2).


End file.
